Follow me into the Past
by TheMediterraneanRose1536
Summary: What happens if Klaus and Caroline get stuck in another time period?Will they get back into the present in time or will they remain at court of Henry VIII?
1. Damn you, mirror

„Caroline, how lovely to see you! " Klaus shouted as soon as he saw a blonde sillouette walking towards him, with a determined walk. No one walks as she does: strong, but still feminine and elegant.

„I can t say the same thing for you." She replied when she came closer, in a brusque voice.

„To what do I own this pleasure then?" he asked, leaning agains the front door of his enormous house. She looked at him, and replied flatly:"Mrs. Lockwood is organising a fair of paintings in her house. I, as head of the comitee, have to collect and decide what paintings could be used for it. You once mentioned you paint, so she sent me to ask you if you could be kind enough to volonteer?" she finished the sentence with a slight puppy face.

„Sure, why not. I have nothing else to do anyway."

„Then great!" a small chucke appered on her face, a moment after she replied to him. She tried to hide it, but you couldn t hide things from Klaus.

„Would you like to share the reason of you sudden chuckle, Caroline?"He asked, amused.

It s nothing, it s just that...I thought you were always occupied with something. Like making new hybrids, killing innocent people..." she retorted, her sweet chuckle turned into a bitter one. She crossed her arms waiting for a combat response:

„Well, I get a little moody sometimes. "he replied, looking somehow amused. His words were a bit cryptic. "Forgive me, where are my manners?How inc..."

„You know, I have been asking myself that since I met you. " She interrupted him, fake smiling. She was being a bitch, but Klaus liked it in a way.

„As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, would you come in?"

„I would, thank you." She said, crossing over Klauses hand that was still holding onto the door, just so she could come in. If anyone else did that to him they would ve probably be dead by now. But Caroline...he liked that about her.

„Do you need something, a drink maybe?" he asked politely, sounding like a real host. If she didn t knew that he was a mass murdered, she would ve thought he is actually a gentleman.

„No thanks. I would like to see those paintings now."

„What s the rush love?"

„If I stay here for too long, I won t have time for shopping. " She said, sounding like a little inpatient kid.

„Alright then, follow me."

He guided her throught half of the house. They went left, and entered one of the Originals s biggest rooms. When they came in, Caroline had to admit that it was exeptionally beautiful; luxurious, but vintage looking, with oxblood walls on which were placed paintings, that were one more beautiful than the other. Caroline was astounded;Mrs. Lockwood told her that painting was his hobby, but Caroline never thought that Klaus and art would get along. She asked, astounded: "Did you do these?"

„Yeah, I paint...it s something that relaxes me. " His voice was not as usual, being more awkward sounding. Believe it or not, but the great Klaus actually felt embarrased in a way, even though there was nothing to be ashamed of; his paintings were mesmerizing.

„They are...perfect." she seemed to lose words, but that didn t last long. She turned back to herself 2 seconds later:"But they are not really for a fair. " He chuckled quietly to himself, while she was studying the paintings, she commented all of them:"This one is too dark...This is too old, it would break...For this one you can t tell what you painted..." and so on. When she finished playing a commentator, she turned, looking a bit dissapointed. "It seems that only 3, maximum 4 paintings are suitable for the fair."

He smiled again at her:"Do you really think that in my 1000 years of life I have only painted this much?" he asked, showing at the pictures on the wall. She looked at him, confused:"There s more?Why didn t you show me?"

„Because I wanted to see your reaction on these, which are the ones that I am less proud of. My master pieces are upstairs." He replied, like it was the most obvious reason why.

„So, since I saw these, can we go see the other ones?"

„What other ones?"a woman with a strong english accent asked from the nearest room. When the girl with icy blue eyes and light blonde hair entered the paintings room, it was clear that it was Rebekah.

„Sister, I thought you left." Klaus smirked,unsatisfied. His sister really knew the right time to bother him.

„And I thought you stopped with having guests." She replied, with not a piece of politeness. Her eyes flew to Caroline s, who gave her the same bitchy look she s given her. It was obvious that the two blondes couldn t stand each other.

„Caroline needed to come, but on business."

„_On business?"_That is the worst excuse you ever made Nik, and you made many. " The female Original now burst into laughing, while her brother s face lost its normal color, went slighty red, and then settled into a yellowish color. "_Have I made you__ imbarassed?" _she asked, only in her mind. She knew that he was taking interest into the local vampire barbie from the very beggining, even if he tried to hide it from her. Since she had a the gift of knowing when people are lying from the day she was born, she also knew that Caroline s anti Klaus shield was getting weaker. When she teased her about Nik at school, Caroline was persistantly denying, and Rebekah felt that she was lying. She was not _in love_ with him, but she did feel something for him, that s for sure.

„Well, since I see you two are no fun, I m gonna go find amusement elsewhere."her brother was shooting her with his eyes, so she decided to leave. There was nothing for here anyway, she just wanted to tease Nik a little."Bye Caroline."she added, before she got out of the room „Bye." Caroline quicky replied, but Rebekah was already in the other part of the house. When they couldn t hear her steps, Klaus came closer to her, and apologized, in an almost whisper:"Excuse her please, Rebekah doesn t know what she says sometimes."

„It s ok, I don t mind."

„Oh well, shall we go upstairs then?" he asked, and his face color started to turn back to normal.

„Of course." She replied very fast, almost swallowing her own words. Since Rebekah s short "visit" she felt uncomfortable, and couldn t look Klaus in the eye. They climbed the snow white stairs, went right, and came infront of the room s door by going left. When they entered the room, the beauty of it hit her like flashlight. Her eyes grew wider as she crossed different paintings with them. The paintings downstairs were beautiful, but the ones here...they were ravishing. But one thing got most of her attention;a big something covered with a sheet in the right corner of the room. Caroline was intrigued by it right away, and the paintings didn t look so interesting compared to it.

„What is that?" she pointed in the direction of the covered thing.

"It s a mirror...A magical one some say." Klaus said politely, sounding like a guide that s talking to a tourist.

„Magical?In what way?" she asked, genuinly interested.

„It is said that it has the ability to transport people back in the past. It s nonsense, really."

„Why do you keep it then?"

„Because it s a work of art."

„Can I see it?" Caroline was curious, even though it s a completely stupid thing to be curious about, but she just wanted to see the mirror.

„I m sorry, but no."

„Why not?"

„I have been keeping it covered for centuries now. A witch once told me not to look at my reflection in it, otherwise I would be stuck in a different time period."

„And you believe that?" Caroline was near laughing, but Klauses serious look stopped her. Was Klaus actually superstitious?

„Of course not. It s just that, if it is true, you would be transported in a different time period. " Klaus tried to smile and make a joke out of it, but didn t seem to suceed. Caroline s eyes were still fixated on his, giving him a persistant look. She won t give up, won t she?

„C mon, it s just a mirror. It will do no harm. " Caroline tried to persuade him, but he seemed persistant as her. "Caroline, I ve showed you enough already. Can we get back to which painting you want to take?" he desperately tried to change the subject, not feeling pleasent. Klaus was never a believer in such things, but somthing inside him told him that showing Caroline this mirror wouldn t be the best decision he s ever made.

„Don t change the subject. Why don t you want me to see it?"Caroline waited for an answear for a few seconds, and when she realised she s not getting a response, she rushed to the mirror, took the sheet that was covering it and pulled it down. The sheet was already on the floor when Klaus grabbed Caroline arm:" What do you think you are doing?" he asked blatantly. "Showing you there is no time traveling." She responded, satisfied. They were right in front of the mirror, and Caroline stared at Klauses reflection in it:"See?It just a beautiful mirror."

But after the last word, her eyes didn t seem to look at Klauses reflection anymore, they looked deeper. It was like she was looking at somthing he couldn t see.

„Klaus, I feel dizzy." She said suddenly, in a louder whisper.

„Caroline, what s wrong?"

„I don t feel it...the ground." He grabbed her before she fell and held her protectively. But he was starting to feel dizzy too, like he was falling to sleep. "No,this can t be happening..."

But it was not his to decide if it s going to happen. He fell unwillingly near Caroline s unconcious body, and a moment later the mirror sucked them in.


	2. Time Travel is a tricky thing

Caroline got up really slowly, her head was a mess. Not far from her Klaus was laying on the ground, sleeping. She could hear the birds sing, which indicated that she was surrounded by nature. If the birds weren t obvious enough, there were trees around her, and grass.

„_Great, just great."_ She thought, irritated. How the hell did she end up in a forest?And how did she end up in the forest with _Klaus?_!

She was so into her thoughts that she didn t hear a man approaching her. He looked tall, at least from her point of grinned:"What do we have here?What happened to you miss?"

„I... I don t know actually." She noticed that the man was dressed as a hunter, and his costume was looking dirty and frumpy. The guy probably thought it was Halloween.

„Well you whores, you know nothing more than to please."

„Yeah well...wait what?!_"_ _did he just call her a_ _whore!?_

„Oh dont play so innocent.I see what you did with the man there, you must be good if he is still sleeping."

„What?What are you talking about?" she wanted an explanation. „Why would you think..." she looked at Klaus. "Oh no no no, I would _never _hook up with that guy over there." The man was now looking at her oddly.

After a quick minute of silence, he asked, still confused:

„What do you mean by "hook up"?

„Seriously?Where do you come from?Mars?"

„I am in my country."

„Oh really, you live in America and you don t know the meaning of "hook up"?

„I live in England...and America is a new continent, they are still exploring it."

„What?England?How can I possibly be in England?"

„Enough. It s an interesting story you shared with me." He got closer, his lusty eyes fixated on her s „but I am done listening."

„You don t want to do that " but the man already grabbed her, and tried to unzip her jeans.

„Told you."She said, right after she twisted his right arm, and he screamed in pain. She then grabbed him and pushed him by a tree:"You will never do that to a woman again, you understand me?" her compulsion started to work.

„I...understand."

„Good, now let s get onto the facts: How can we be in England, why are you here?"

„I have been living here since I was born, I don t know. And I am a huntsmen, working for the king."

„You mean the queen."

„No, I mean the king, Henry."

„_Henry?_ Did the queen die?I thought the next in line for the throne is his brother William."

„I don t know any prince William. Henry Tudor is on the throne."

„What?Are you telling me that the guy that s on the throne is Henry VIII?"

„Yes."

„Okay..." she hesitated, but decided to continue anyway."So what year is this exacly?"

„1537."

Caroline s jaw dropped. She knew he was telling the thruth if he was _how?!_It was not possible.

„So you are saying, that we are in England, in the _16th century_?"

„Yes, that would be correct."

„But that can t be possible!" she exclaimed, in her classical drama queen tone, more to herself that to the man.

„I can t, it s just too much...you can go now." She finished with compelling him, and he quietly dissapeared in the large forest, and a rather familiar voice spoke:"Nice work, was very dramatic."It was Klaus, silently smiling, still laying on the grass.

"You were awake the _whole _time!?"

„Yes, sweetheart, I was. You were ravishing when you broke his arm."

„And it never accured to you that you could ve helped me?The man wanted to _rape _me!"

„Caroline, you were in no need of help."

„True, but it wouldn t have killed you if you helped."

She looked away from him, taking a breath. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"she asked him, worried, her eyes looking somewhere else, at the horizon perhaps.

„When you are compelled, you speak nothing but the truth, so yes." Klaus replied, looking around.

„So how do we get back?"

„I don t know, I never time traveled before, but I believe the best thing to do is to go find a witch. They know everything."

„Good, then let s go find a witch." She turned, with unexpected looked at her, amused.

„Alright, sweetheart, let s go."

An hour later they were on an old road, that was supposedly going to the nearest town. There were not many passengers, only two blonde sillouettes, one male and the other female, walking near each other. They were funny in a way; Caroline wearing a pair of jeans, ankle boots ,a creamy white shirt, and a black jacket while Klaus also had jeans on, but darker,a leather jacket and a few long necklaces he always wears. They were so not fitting for this time period.

Since they were both vampires, they could both hear the sound of a carriage coming behind them. This was the perfect timing to ask for help.

„Great, a carriage. Now I just need to persuade them to take us with them. "Caroline thought aloud, and Klaus gave her a reply that she didn t need:"With all respect, sweetheart, I don t think you can do it."

„Oh no,and who is going to do it? You?"

„Well I have more experience, I lived in this era, remember?"

„Yeah and do you remember that you kill almost everyone you talk to?"

„They won t listen to you, Caroline. It s a different world here, women are not treated the same way they are in the future. They won t take you seriously."

„And they would take you seriously?A man who has jeans and a leather jacket on?"

„Oh look who is telling me this! The girl in pants and a jacket in the 1500 s.."

„Excuse me, you are blocking our way." An older man said, and they both turned heads toward him. They got so deep into the fight that they didn t see the carriage stop in front of them and a englishmen approaching them.

„Sorry."Caroline said, the man looked at her, puzzled.

„Excuse me, what did you say, madam?"

„Forgive us." Klaus interrupted before Caroline could do more damage. "We were robbed about an hour ago, bandits took our riches, carriage, God we crossed paths with you. Would you be kind enough to take us to town?"

„That is not mine to decide, ask the queen."

„The _queen?_The queen is the one in the carriage?" Caroline couldn t help but to let in a little smile.

„Can you ask her to come?"

„Yes, it will be my pleasure, sir. Wait here. " The man walked to the carriage, while Klaus whispered to Caroline so silently, so only she can hear it:"Let me talk to her."

„What queen is this?" she asked, ignoring his request.

„It must be one of Henry VIII s wifes.I believe it s Jane Seymour."

„How do you know?"

„Because I wintessed Anne Boleyn s execution, which was in 1536. We are in 1537, and it seems it s spring so the Seymour girl is queen."

„Why does it matter if it s spring?"

„Because she died in childbirth later this year, in autumn."

His claims were proved correct when a blonde woman stepped out of the carriage. Anne Boleyn had dark hair, so it was no way it was her. It was Jane.

She walked to them, elegantly. She examined them both, but didnt seem to be disgusted by their clothes or repulsed. They both kneeled before her, and Klaus kissed her hand. She spoke after that, with a clear and polite voice: "My servant says you were robbed. I am very displeased to hear that those things still happen in our kingdom. " She paused, and then continued, with a more joyful voice:"So, tell me, what is your story?"

„We are...nobles." Klaus paused, trying to find somthing that would make sense. "I am lord Niklaus Mikaelson.I am an english men, but I spent the last two years...exploring Europe." He took another second to think what his next move would be, then continued:"This is lady Caroline, she is...my wife."

Caroline coughed when he said this, and she quickly smiled a little too widely. "_Seriously?His WIFE?!" _Those words screamed inside her, wanting to get out.

„Do you have any children?"

Caroline was about to puke, this was getting from bad to worse.

„ we hope for it in the future." Caroline would have probably broke his bones at this if she wasn t forced to keep smiling for the queen s sake. Klaus felt Caroline s anger, but he seemed to enjoy this little sham, so he continued: "But who can blame us, we ve been married for only a month. Isn t that right, dear?"

He turned to Caroline, with a daring look on his face:"Of course. But we are turning away from the subject. The point is, your Majesty, that we don t have a way to get to Kla.. my husband s estate."

„Well, I could take you with my carriage to court, and you can go to your estate after we arrive there."

Klaus again took the main word:

„Will you help us then?"

„Of course."

„ we follow you or...?"

„Yes, but I have to ask you both somthing before you board up."

„Anything, Majesty."

„Well, it is kind of rude for me to ask this, but what _the bloody hell are you wearing_?" she looked at them both, confused. „And why are you not in a dress, lady Caroline?"

Both Caroline and Klaus almost completely forgot about their outfits, so they didn t have a clever answer to this question. Caroline was the first that tried to explain:

This...well...it s...it s a new trend! A new trend...from...Germany!" „_Seriously Caroline?Germany?" _ she could punch herself in the face right now.

„My wife you see, she is is why she doesn t speak english clearly" Klaus continued, reffering to her american accent.

„But I ve heard many other germans talk, they didn t sound like this..."

„It is because she is from a different part of Germany, so the accent is different as well."

„And what about a dress? Why are you dressed so mannishly? " the queen surely didn t mean to offend Caroline, but she sort of unintentionally did. "I...was riding, that s why I have my riding outfit on me. It is a new trend from Germany, very good for women when they are riding a horse. It s much more practical that a riding dress."

„Oh that is very clever. I could speak to the king about this, it would be much more practical for english ladies as well."

„Well, yeah you could do that. " Caroline smiled, trying to make her smile as polite as she could. It worked, because the queen also smiled.

„Follow me. " She said after a pause. They both listened to her, and walked behind her to the carriage. They hopped in, Caroline almost fell while getting in, but the queen thought that her strange behavior is because she is a one would ever think that she is a neurotic vampire from another century, stuck here with Klaus, an Original hybrid.


	3. Carriage talk is the best

„Are you hungry?" the queen asked, offering Klaus and Caroline some strange cookies.

They have been in the carriage for over half an hour, and the queen remembered to offer them food now, when they were already near.

„No, thank you." They answered, one after the other. They were sitting together on one side of the carriage, while Jane was on the other. Caroline wasn t hungry, but she was worried about what will happen when she will. That thought floated in her mind like an eagle that couldn t be tamed. Klaus, on the on the other hand, was worried about other things, like the great question if the king will remember him. He was at his court for a couple of years, but then he supposedly left a soon after the king s second wife gave him a daughter. It a was true that the king was incredibly paranoid about lots of things, so there was a time when he freaked out about vampires. He ordered to put vervain in the food that was presented at court, so no vampire could compel people. Since not compelling people was not somthing that Klaus adored, he left court before they could notice that he didn t age. He didn t really go to Europe, but he stayed in England, hidden. It s not that they could do somthing to him, but Klaus just didn t want to have complications.

„Why so thoughtful?" Jane asked again, this time in a more

rejoicingly toned voice.

„I am just thinking about how the english court is like." The young vampire said quickly, simply as she pulled it out of the pocket.

„And I am feeling nostalgic." Klaus added, truly looking pensive.

„Well, I hope you will like it, madam. But, I have to give you somthing before we come." She pulled two little, but visible vervain twigs.

„You have to take this, it protects you from the creatures of the night. The king obligates that everyone on his court has a piece of this flower..It is supposely toxic for those monsters."

Caroline freezed."_What are we going to do now?" _she thought „_if I take it, she will se that I am a vampire."_

Luckily, Klaus was faster that Jane that was already giving them vervain.

„Thank you, your Majesty, but it s not are already full of it."

„What do you mean?"

„I know for those so called creatures of the night, vampires.I have been using vervain since I left his Majesty s court. He enlinghted me." Klaus responded, smiling charmingly. Jane seemed confused at a moment, since she was not sure if she would give them vervain or not, and finally put it back in a „pocket" in her navy blue dress.

„Very well then." she said, and then she added:"We will be there soon, are you ready?"

„I guess so..." Caroline said, and the queen looked at her, with a slightly puzzled face expression."I mean, what s the king like?"

„His majesty is a great ruler, very open minded. He is, from time to time, depressed and moody, but you have to understand that he lived throught many tragedies."

„Like what?"

„Well, your husband probably knows what I am talking about..." Jane said, trying to avoid the answer. Caroline looked at Klaus.

„What happened?" she asked Klaus now.

„His second wife disgraced herself and the whole kingdom, including his Majesty, with her affair."

„Oh, that."

„Yes, Caroline, that." The blonde vampire felt discomfort for the first time she came here. She wasn t paying much attention to it before, but now she was catching up; the king who she was about to meet was a ruthless man. And he was a MAN. A man who got everything he wanted if he clapped with his hands. If he wanted death, he got death, if he wanted food he got food, if he wanted a woman in his bed...he got a woman in his bed. This was a man s world. Women, such as herself, had no right or privilege.

„We are here." Said the queen, interrupting Caroline s thinking. They got out of the carriage, and Caroline was taken by the beauty of Hampton court right away. „_It s so big." _She thought.

The place was crawling with people running around, carriages, horses, everything.

„I have to go pay a visit to the king. You shall do that tonight. My servants will lead you to your chamber."

„Thank you." Klaus replied, before he kissed the queen s hand.

When she was away enough so she wouldn t hear them, Caroline turned to Klaus, giving him a reproachful look:" What the hell were you thinking?!I am your _wife?!_Seriously!?"

„Sweetheart, that was the best thing I could ve said."

„Oh really? What about a sister, cousin?"

„If I said you were my sister, men at court would bother you, invite you to their bed.I remember that with Rebekah. If I said you were my cousin, same thing. But as my wife, you are safe from all of that. If we present ourselves in front of the king as a married couple, only the king himself could ask for your company. Other men wouldn t have the power."

„So, your saying that no one can touch me...except the king?"

„Somthing like that. He is the only one that can ask you to come to his chambers. Unfortunately, he can t be compelled, so we can t let that happen."

„Or what?He can t force me if I won t to."

„Caroline, he is the king of England. He believes he can do anything, and I would gladly eat him for sport, but he is too important to be murdered, besides, he is full of vervain, it s not that he tastes like heaven."

„Pffff." Caroline snorted, looking away. This was just like another ordinary day in the life of Caroline Forbes; hanging with Klaus in Tudor England. Nothing special, really.

„Sir, lady, may I accompany you to your chambers?" a man asked as soon as he came near them.

„Of course. Let s go."

They followed the man, and Caroline couldn t help but think about one thing: What will she do if the king likes her in that way?

* * *

**Author s notes:Sorry for taking so long to update, but I am trying my best to write fast for all of you. Thank you for your lovely reviews! I thought I would get none since this is my first story.**

**This chapter is not very long and not particulary exciting, but I had to upload it.I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting!**


	4. She doesn t like corsets

„Here you are, your apartments." The servant said, showing with his fingers towards the room. Caroline was amazed once again; this was bigger than her house! But wait, did he say _your _apartments?

„Excuse me, but where is my room?" Caroline asked, just as the servant was preparing to leave. He looked at her, confused:

„Her Majesty said you were married, so she thought that one apartment would be suitable for a married couple. Am I wrong?"

„Uhm no, it s just that...we have 2 beds, right?"

He stared at her, and he tried to hide it, but Caroline saw the little smirk he gave her.

„Pardon me, madam, but can you clarify the meaning of your question?

„Ahm you know what? Forget that I asked. " She responded, fake smiling widely. As soon as the servant who thought she was strange left, she immediately entered the room, looking around. She rushed into the bedroom, and came out of it faster than she came in. Klaus was looking at her, with a certain fluot on his face.

„Did you see that?There s only _one _bed!" she screamed angrily, with disbelief.

„And what s the problem, love?"

„Wo, what?! „_What s the problem?" _Seriously?! You don t see it?!

„Well I can t really, since you are screaming so loud so the whole court can hear you."

„Oh please Klaus! I won t accept this; I need another bed, _now._

„Then go, ask them. What will happen then? First, they won t give it to you. Second, it is normal for a married couple to share a bed, and that is exacly what we said we are. We have to keep the act, and you asking for another bed wouldn t really help the situation, would it?"

„Yeah but...I can t share a bed with _you_! „

„Fine, then. I will sleep elsewhere."

„Good." She concluded, immediately feeling bad. She just kicked Klaus out the bed, of course she would feel a _little _bad.

„And, another thing." She started, this time in a more sensibly worried voice:"What are we going to do about, you know..."

„About the hunger? " he asked, before she could finish, and continued: " Well, all of the people in here are full of vervain, so we are gonna have to find a human blood bag elsewhere. I shall go to town at night. "

„So you are just going to bring a poor human in this apartment in the middle of the night?"

„If you want to starve, then I won t bring it, but I m pretty sure you don t want that to happen..." Klaus said, giving her a mischiveous smirk.

„Ok, fine. But you are not going to kill him/her afterwards! " she replied, in an ordering tone, pointing one finger at Klaus.

„I won t. " He responded, finishing it off with a warm smile.

He was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. They both turned to look at it, and soon they saw 3 or 5 ladies coming in with a gown.  
„Lady." One of them said, looking at Caroline. „ her Majesty the queen wishes you to wear this dress to tonight s dinner. We are here to help you."

Caroline looked down at her outfit after listening to the maid. _" It is about time to adapt to this century, I can t go around wearing pants." _

„Okay, let s do this then!" she exlaimed, and the maids looked at her oddly for a split second, then rushed to her, helping her undress. But Klaus was still there, and the maids didn t seem to mind to get her completely naked in front of him.

„Uhm, uh, shouldn t he be like, not here?" she asked, feeling more and more allarmingly disturbed with Klauses presence.

„He is your husband, my lady. I believe he has seen you undressed on numerous occasions."

„Well not really, we are kind of...reserved. " she smiled, trying to get out of this mess. This was a disaster.

One of the maids got to her bra, staring at this strange breast holder. She tried to unzip it, but she was stopped by Caroline who was giving Klaus a I- will- kill- you- if- you- don t- move pleading and distressed look got to him, but he didn t seem to respond to it. He remained there, standing, with his arms crossed, silently chuckling.

„No, wait, don t touch it! " she said to one of the maids, who tried to get her undressed at any costs. „Hey, those are expensive! „ she complained, when they throwed her jeans on the bed. This was so bad.

„Uhm, husband" she started, looking at Klaus, not very happy about what she was saying. „Don t you have to be somewhere else right now?" she tried to sound as humble as Mary from „The other Boleyn girl" but it was very hard, especially for a woman that wasn t used to be humble to anyone.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, then concluded: „ You are probably right, sweetheart. I am going to ask for some new clothes myself. Excuse me, ladies." Then he dissapeared really quickly, just as the maids took down all of Caroline s clothes. „_Thank God." _ She thought, reffering to this current situation. Klaus could have stayed here, but he, thankfully, didn t.

As she was thinking, time was passing quicky, and in a blink of an eye she was ready. She always wanted to try to wear a corset, but regretted that wish now. It was like _hell_, she struggled breathing. At least the dress was beautiful. Since it was icy blue, it made her eyes pop, and the detailing of the gown was amazing. It even had pearls.

„Can you find Kl... my husband please?"

„Of course, madam."

„Looking for me?" Klaus said, after entering the room once again. He too, changed clothing. The usual hybrid killer now looked like a real Tudor man. He even had a hat, with feathers s on it.

„Yes. You can leave now." She looked at the maids, who quicly left the „married" couple alone.

„I never thought period dresses would suit you Caroline, but, I guess I was wrong."

„Yeah well, it may look pretty on the outside, but it s a killer on the inside. This corset is killing me."

„You don t say."

A fast chuckle passed from one side of her lips to the other. „Ehm, well I was just wondering when are we going to eat. I am kind of hungry" she said, tinkering her fingers nervously.

„ After the dinner, sweetheart. I can t really bring someone now without being noticed."

„ So, I am going to have to wait for how long exacly?"  
„A couple of hours."

„Great!" she said sarcastically.

„ Oh, this vampie stuff, some things were so much easier before. Now I can t even eat in public. Pfff."

Klaus couldn t help but laugh at Caroline s complainings. One more thing he liked about her; her drama. But Caroline didn t seem to like his frivolous behavior.

„ Why are you laughing? This is serious! You can t laugh at this, I forbid you!" she raised her accusative tone, but Klaus was laughing even harder. „Hey, it s not funny! Stop it! I m serious, Klaus!"

„I m sorry, it s just that..."

„What?!"

„Your seriousness, Caroline, is very peculiar."

„What? No, it s not, you are just... I am just... aahh words are tangling in my mouth I can t even..."

He looked at her, his head slightly curved to the right. She was looking at him, her hands were waving in the air, dramatically. She wanted to say what an idiot he was, but she, for some reason, couldn t. That s way, her drama performance now turned into a laughter. A sweet, childish, spontaneous laughter.

_In the dining hall, a couple of hours later_

„ This is huge." Caroline spotted gleefully. They just entered the dining hall, at the place was full of people. It was a little inconvenient for a hungry vampire to be surrounded by some many humans, but Caroline tried her best to control the urges. Instead of killing for blood, she decided it would be better for her to occupy herself with the beauty of the palace.

„Well, Henry always liked to exaggerate with everything." Klaus was at her left, trying to go through the crowd.

„Yeah, about that...Is the guy really that scary?"

„He is a king, on vervain, he murdered two of his wifes, and enjoys women company. I believe he is a problem for you."

„But I mean, if he asks something, can t I just smoothly refuse?"

„Not really. If he asks for something, he gets it. I never liked him, in fact I would have gladly killed him if he was less important. But if I kill him, I would probably cause a tornado. And more than that, I would change the past, and I can t do that. Everything we do, it mustn t affect on it. We CAN T change the course of history."

„So, if we do something big, we risk what?"

„ Everything."

„Ok, that doesn t sound good... and what about the king? What the _hell_ am I supposed to do if he wants to hang out?"

„You obbey, it s the only option."

„ Lord Niklaus, Lady Caroline! You came!" a familiar voice interrupted their serious talk. It was Jane, coming towards them with a gentle smile on her face.

„Your Majesty. My wife and I are very pleased to be here." Klaus said, empathizing in his role as a courtier.

„I informed the king about your arrival, lord. He seemed pleased to hear it. Why don t you follow me, I will take you to him."

They, once again, followed Jane, who brought them face to face with Henry VIII. They both kneeled in front of him, and Caroline, from that position, could only see a little bit of this famous man. He wasn t as fat as she immagined, and it was obvious that he was beautiful as a young man.

„Niklaus, where have you been?" the king exclaimed, sauntering towards Klaus, with his arms wide open. Looks like Henry liked Klaus, which was a complete opposite to what Klaus felt for the king of England. They hugged, like they were old friends.

„Your Majesty, I believe you know I left the english court to visit Europe. I hope you are pleased with my return."

„Of course I am, you were one of my most loyal consulants. And who is this lady here?" he turned to Caroline." Rise."

She raised elegantly, and looked him straight in the eye. She was afraid of what might happen next; will he slap her for her impudent look, will he smile, nod, she didn t know. Gosh, this was so hard, you never know what will his reaction be. „_Complicated time period." _She thought.

„ Your Majesty, this is my wife, Caroline." Klaus said, but he didn t get the king s attention. His round eyes were fixated on Caroline.

„Caroline... what a lovely name." He said, before he kissed her hand in a way only a king can.

* * *

**Author s notes: I really really hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard! Thank you all once again for the reviews, they make my day.**

**As for the story, I am probably going to upload a new chapter every Sunday or Monday :)**


	5. Diamonds are forever

„ Tell me, Caroline, where did Niklaus find you?" the king asked, genuinly interested. They were sitting all together, the „ married" and the royal couple. Henry Tudor was in the centre of the big table, while his wife was on his left, Caroline on his right, and Klaus near Jane.

„ Germany, your Majesty." The blonde vampire responded, not showing her disliking of his questions. He is being too curious...

„ Germany you say? It that were your pretty name is from?" he continued, his eyes not leaving her s, which was kind of disturbing for Caroline. She was not used to being courted; especially not from a royal. Especially not from a king.

„Yes, but it s quite common there." She responded, taking a glass of wine. She was hungry. Worse. She was, slowly, transitioning from hungry to starving. And instead of drinking a _real_ drink, she was stuck here, chatting with the history s famous english king who seemed much more interested in her that she was in him.

„It s not common here." He responded, and folowed Caroline and took himself a glass of wine. For some odd reason, until now Caroline didn t feel the disgusting stink that was coming from the king leg. It must have been an open wound, and it was the most dreadful smell she s ever smelled. At least it occupied her mind and she wasn t thinking about blood so much, but still... _Yuch._

„ It s really nice in here. You know, your court and all..." she observed, trying to break the small silence moment that filled the air around them.

„So you do like it? Is it better than in your homecourt?"

„Uhm, ehm, yeah I guess...It looks...richer in here." She responded, hoping that she didn t offend him with her confusion.

„ I am pleased to hear this. And are you planning on staying?" he asked, with a badly hidden lust beneath the look he was giving to the Vampire Barbie. She, on the other hand, was not feeling lusty at all; his round face deformed by obesity, his eyes squezzed in it, and that smell...Oh God, no one would feel lusty over a man like this.

Klaus looked casually happy chatting with the queen and the other courtiers, when in reality he just wanted to walk over to Henry and rip his round head off. This whole situation was just ridiculously tragic. It was like playing in a theatre. Everyone was nice to everyone, but Klaus knew that most of them don t mean what they say. That s why, when he heard the king asking Caroline about her life in Germany, a cold shiver traveled from his mind to every other part of his eternally young body. He knew what his intentions were already.

„Excuse me, Majesty, but my wife and I, we had a long day. If you kindly agree, we would like to go back in our chambers." Klaus said in his „calmed" voice, as soon as ge got closer to Henry.

„You may go lord, but I don t quite know if your lady is as tired as you."

„I am, actually." Caroline said, before she could process it. The king looked at her with disbelief and surprise. She didn t get it at first, but then; „_Oh my God. That was probably a king s order for me to stay, and I just rejected him."_

_„_Oh well, then, I suppose you can go." He responded, after a while, with a cryptic face expression. No man was used to a woman refusing him.

„What the hell was that?" she asked, after slamming the apartment door.

„That was the king courting you Caroline."

„No, I didn t mean that, I mean I did but...God! That SMELL! Are his doctors so incapable to cover up his leg wound!?"

„ It s an ulcer, he has been strugling with it for some time now. And doctors are not so progressive like they are in 21st century."

„But how can people be around him?! It s just..._yuck_. And his stench, oh, I almost died there talking to him! You could ve helped me, and instead you were talking to the sweet queen who surely as hell doesnt stink!"

„Lower your voice down, sweetheart, there is no need for yelling." Klaus said, trying to calm her down. He s never seen her so upset.

„But I can t, it s just... He was looking at me like I was a whore ready to be used by him!"

„He looks at every girl like that..."  
„No he doesn t..." she paused, trying to calm herself down. It was clear to him that she reached desperation. And who could blame her? No one said it was easy to escape the king s jaws.

„Klaus." She said, turning to him, with wet eyes. He looked at her, with his icy blue eyes, that now looked...warm? Caroline wasn t sure

„He likes me, doesn t he?"

Klauses silence confirmed her speculations. It was a question left hanging in the air since they entered the room, and she finally used it. She was looking at him, ruefully. How can she escape the big king? There is no way. He is on vervein, and wants her.

„ We will find a way, alright?" he came closer, and took her hand, holding it sofly. „ I will not let anything happen to you."

She, with eyes already soaking in the salty water her body produced, gave him a brave look, seeming calmed by his soothing voice and thoughtful words.

„ You promise?"

„I promise."

„Alright then." She said, wipping off the tears of her face. „ Are you going to get some food or not? I am starving, in the real sense of the word."

„ I am on it." He smiled, and let go of her hand. He dissapeared faster than light, and when Caroline realized it, Klaus was already on the other side of the castle. The hybrid moved with vampire speed throught it, and got pass the guards really quickly. Hampton Court looked truly looked beautiful from the outside, but it got uglier since... something tragic happened, that Klaus remembered like it was yesterday.

At first he didn t know where to look for a victim. Should he go to the nearest village? In London? No, he needs someone that no one would care about, someone not important to no one, someone who is nothing... that was probably why a strange desire lured him to the to the Tower.

It was a dark place, the Tower of London; dark as the night sky that Klaus didn t pay much attention to. You could hear the screams of the martyrs inside, the silent weeps, the meek prayers... How wouldn t it be? So many witches were burnt here that Klaus lost count. Not to talk about other unfortunates.

He was pretty sure that the guards did have vervain, so he was forced to feed on one of the prisoners; it was obvious the king didn t care about them, so he wouldn t give them protection from vampires. It was logical. He got in the Tower without having problems, searching for the poor soul he was about to feed on. The blonde Original heard loud cries, coming from the right; it was a woman. He didn t hesitate, and soon enought he got in her prison room, and the girl who was crying, now turned fast to see the uninvited visitor, who looked like the devil with an angel face. She asked him, muttering; „ Sir, hhow ddid you get in hhhere?"

„Call it magic. Now, why are you here?" he asked her, seeking answers with compulsion.

„ I am here because they think I stole from a royal."

„And did you?"

„No."

„Perfect. Now love, don t scream, please." She didn t even have time for thinking, because his canine teeth were already driven in to her flesh, sucking the fresh blood.

„Ahh, delicious." Klaus commented, after draining a lot of the girl s red liquid that he craved for since he got here. „Be quiet now, would you love? I need to take you out."

* * *

_„This dress really hurts." _ Caroline thought, holding her hand on her stomach. She was waiting for Klaus, who dissapeared like a ghost, looking for pray.

At least she had somthing to look at while he was away; the room. It was _beautiful._ With deep colors and rich materials, it took Caroline s breath away.

Knock knock. The young vampire turned to see a servant entering the room with his head down. „Your Majesty sends you this."

He gave her a letter, and a box, and then got out. „_Oh no. Exacly what was I afraid of." _

She opened it, carefully, because the paper looked fragile, and started to read:

_My lady,_

_I must say that your presence pleased me greatly. I wished you stayed tonight for a little longer, but a woman as beautiful and breathtaking as you surely has more important matters to do. I send you these to thank you for your company._

_Henry_

After reading it, she opened the box he sent her, which reveled a diamond necklace.

„ Oh no no no, Henry no. Damn it." She said, talking to no one but herself. Could this be any worse? She received a wonderful gift, but it ment somthing; he does want somthing in return. Should she write him back?

„Your meal is here." Klaus said, holding a girl in his arms. She didn t hear him enter, most probably because she was so in to her thoughts.

„ Finally!" She said, before drinking from the girl s wrist. Her blood was so warm, incredibly warm. She s craved for this all this time.

„Caroline, just dont... exaggerate." He said, reffering to her drinking. It was not just a fast bite; she was drinking ALOT.

„I never exaggerate Klaus." She replied, after finishing with her meal, smiling mockingly.

„What is that?" he asked, curiously pointing at the box she just received.

„Henry felt like giving presents. And writing a letter."

„Oh nice. Another reason why I should have killed him while he was a little boy."

„Don t be so mean! He is creepy but...I have to say, the guy knows what girls like."

„Caroline, it s easy; every girl likes diamonds."

„Whatever." She sighted, wishing she was home.

„So, what do you want me to do with her?" he asked, reffering to the girl that was now standing next to him.

„ Well get her back where you found her. Duhhh." Carolina replied, it was the obvious solution.

„Fine then. We will discuss about his present to you tomorrow. You sure you don t want another bite?" he smiled, and a sardonic smile appeared on his light face.

She just rolled her eyes, and Klaus realised that was a „no". He moved towards the door with the intention of getting the girl back to where she belonged, but suddenly Caroline called for his name, finely:

„Hey Klaus" the Original turned once again to meet her eyes, which were full of something new; gratitude.

„Thank you for protecting me."

* * *

**So sorry for not updating yesterday! **

**I was quite busy this week, and I didn t have much inspiration, so I was writing like crazy the last two days LoL. **

**Another thing; I can t properly express how much I love your reviews, they are just my addiction. Every time I get back from school the first thing I do is I go to fanfiction to see if I have new reviews!**

**I hope you like this chapter, I personally think it s not my best work ever, but it s not the worst either. Also, I wanted to inform you that I will probably publish another Tudor story once I finish this one, and it will be related to "Follow me into the past". But I am not going to tell you anything...yet ;)**


	6. Sock buns are always trendy

The sun was already illuminating the room when Klaus was tryring to convince the sleepy Caroline to get up and go serve the queen.

„ Klaus, what the hell is wrong with you? It s 6 am!" she exclaimed, covering her head with a large white pillow. She was never a morning person, especially not now when she needed all of her strenght to come back home.

The hybrid was, on the other hand, awake all night, and there were no signs of tiredness on his face. He was standing near the bed, gently tapping Caroline arm, in the intention of waking her up.

„ Come on, sweetheart, wake up."

„ Leave me alone, Klaus."

„ No, you have to get up, love."

„ But I don t want to..."

„ You must. Come on Caroline, wake up." He said, his patience slowly starting to turn into inpatience. But taking the fact on how the Original was inpatient, in this situation he had more patience than he usually would. Such things would only happen when he was with Caroline.

„ Okay, fine just 5 more minutes." She muttered, abstently. He just shaked his head in the inabilitly to get Caroline out of her bed.

„ The maids were here earlier, they told me to call them when you wake up. The queen desires your company."

„ So nobody sleeps here in this era? And what does she need at this hour? She wants me to massage her foot or what?"

„ No... But she could ask for that, if you don t get up immediately." He said reproachfully, pulling away the sheet she was covered with. In that ridiculous night dress, Caroline was looking like a a little kid when she complained:

„ Hey, give me that!"

„You are going to get it tonight. Now get up."

„ Fine, fine, you win! Gosh, I didn t know you are such a pain in the ass." She commented, in a lazy attempt to get out of bed. Caroline yawned, and Klaus crossed his arms, little after she took the glass of water that was in his hands, drinking it all off. But she didn t do it in a vulgar way, no. Caroline had something that was called innate elegance.

„ So you are going to invite those maids or what?" she asked, with a dose of inpoliteness in her voice, which would in normal occasions infury the Original, but it did the complete opposite with her; it made him laugh. He knocked discretly on the door and a young man opened it, Klaus tilted and whispered to the boy to summon the maids. He nodded in obedience, closing the door behind him. The hybrid smiled gratefully, turning around to see the succeeding scene: Caroline was, unsuccessfully, looking for somthing in the pockets of her jacket, tossing up everything that was unusuful in the air. Focused in the searching, she only relaxed when she felt a lipgloss and a mascara in her hand. She pulled them out of the right pocket of the jacket, and announced:

„ Ha! I knew I had somthing!"

„ You keep your makeup in your pockets?" asked Klaus, amused.

„ Of course I do! Where would I be if I was unprepared for unexpected situations like this one?"

„ I don t know, Caroline, but I know where you should be right now. Serving the queen." He said, his face suddenly turning more serious.

„ Oh come on, relax! I am gonna get dressed and then I l go." She responded casually, like there were no problems in the world.

When the maids came, they didn t waste time and helped Caroline dress in a heartbeat. She was done before she could blink. After she s been completely dressed, Klaus got back into the room( he got out while she was putting the dress on) and took Henry s letter to Caroline, that has been on the small table the whole night.

„ I will analyse this letter a bit, think of a way to respond to it. You go to the queen, and stay away from the king." He said, expressing worry about what might happen to Caroline if Henry gets his hands on her. She just nodded in a rush, slamming the door as she got out.

Even if it was so early, the english court was full of people running around. The crowd was so big that Caroline couldn t help but smell the fresh blood that was covering the air like a big cloud. When she saw the doors of Jane s chambers, she ran to them, pausing before entering. But she did enter, a second later.

„ Look who finally decided to come! Good morning, lady Caroline." The queen said, being sweet and admonishing at the same time. Caroline felt a little awkward at first; all of Jane s ladies were looking at her, some in disbelief that she dared to be late, some were serious, some were gigling.

„ Good morning to you too, madam. I am, well... I am sorry for being late."

„ No need for apologising this time, if you promise to come on time tomorrow."

„ Okay, I will."

„ Now, could you help me with hair? I m interested in what way you german ladies do your hairstyles." The queen said, and then went to sit on a beautiful chair, while another lady was holding her a mirror. Caroline approched her, thinking what hairstyle could she possibly create. The best thing would be if she had a curling iron here, but unfortunately, she didn t. That s why she smiled widely when an idea popped in her head; a sock bun!

She took all of Jane s hair, gently pulling it in a ponytail. After that, she asked one of the ladies to give her a sock or somthing similiar, which she, when it was given to her, twisted making it look like it was from a store. There was not much to do after that; she just put it on the queens hair, creating a perfect bun and... voila! Jane looked so sophisticated with it, like she was indeed queen. She turned to Caroline, with a huge smile on her face:

„ Oh my lady, you did perfect! Amazing skills, where did you learn that?"

„ Thank you. Actually, every girl wears it in Germany, it s very popular there." She responded, without hesitation. She was already pretty skilled in her role of a german.

„ You and your husband should stay at court for longer! We are planning a ball, we would be honoured if you where in our company.." said Jane, still pretty enthusiastic about her new hairstyle.

„ Yeah well, I don t know, I should... wait did you say a _ball?"_

„ Yes, we are celebrating the coming of spring. You have to be there."

„ I would like that very much... but who is _organising?"_

„ The king s consultants, me... why?"

„ Oh, please can I do it? I am very good, please?" Caroline asked, forgetting for a split second that she is Tudor England, where women don t do much.

„ Ah, really? Ladies organise balls in Germany?" Jane asked, suspiciously.

„ Of course they do! And I am... the best! I am always the head of the organisation, and it always turns out to be faboulous!" Caroline replied, telling more about her „ life in Germany".

„ Well in that case, I will consult with the king... thank you for your offer, lady Caroline. Now, could you kindly go sew with the other ladies?" Jane finished the conversation, and then she moved to to the door, going to breakfast. Caroline was a little confused at the beggining, but when another woman approached her, she felt less confounded:

„ I can see you are new here, I am lady Mary. Come with me, we sew there." She said, in clear voice, pointing on the the other women who were seemed not so concerned about how the thing the sewed would turn out. They were laughing, whispering to each other... and Caroline didn t like it, but went there anyway. She felt like she was about to be caught up in a mean girls reunion.

„ You must be the new girl, right?" one of them said, turning the attention of all of the other girls towards Caroline. The girl who spoke had a very light complexion, and big eyes that showed hidden jealousity.

„ Yeah, I m Caroline." She replied, trying to turn her facial expression in the most believably grateful smile.

„ I am Margaret. Come and sit." She invited her, pointing at one chair. Caroline sat there and took a piece of fabric and a needle, starting to sew. It didn t take much time, and the girls started to gossip:

„ Did you see the new cancelar? He looks like a big fat pig!"

„ Really? I haven t seen him yet!"

„ Yes, he is enormous. I bet he suffocates every woman he lays in bed with."

„ Well, we shouldn t be talking about such men... Caroline, isn t it? Why don t you tell us somthing about your relationship with your husband?" the woman said, and a little smirk appered on her face. Every girl stopped what she was doing and they all looked at Caroline, who was not really prepared for this.

„Uhm, you know, nothing special. Just a regular marriage." She said, in a monotone voice, hoping she would sound boring and that they would stop to listen. But Margaret, the bitchy woman, asked her a question, not so formal:

„ Is he good in bed?" the room filled with chuckles, and Caroline s unpleasantness. She really didn t know how to answer this one.

„ No! I mean yes! I mean, it doesn t concern you!"

„ Do you have to please him in a special way?"

„ Are you pregnant yet?"

„ Is he satisfied with you? I hear you germans are pretty cold, even under the sheets..."

The questions were just piling up, and Caroline grew more and more scared on how she is going to answer them. She did manage to gather all of her strenght and use the art of lying, looking at them, like a lady, not a gossip girl:

„ My husband and I are doing just fine. We have not yet been blessed with children, but we hope to have them in the future." She said, leaving all of them ashamed of their previous questions. They all looked down, and a small smile appered on Caroline s face; the smile of victory."

„ Now, if you kindly excuse me, I have to go do somthing. Tell the queen I will be back." She said, before elegantly walking throught the door, leaving the other girls spechless...

„ You should have seen those girls there Klaus, I knocked them down!" she exclaimed, a little louder than she should have, entering the apartment she shared with the Original.

„ Klaus? Where are you?" The only problem was than no one was there. She called for him one more time, then gave up. _Where the hell is he?!_

„ Lady, are you looking for Lord Mikaelson?" a young boy asked, a boy she didn t even see when she entered. It was probably the one that Klaus told to go get the maids earlier, but what was he doing now? Probably cleaning.

„ Yes, I am. Do you know where he is?" she asked, in a polite voice.

„ The Lord went hunting with his Majesty, he left shortly after you left. He also said that you don t wait for him, because he is going to town after the hunt. You will be probably seeing him at dinner."

„ He did, didn t he? Thank you for telling me, mister..."

„ Thomas. My name is Thomas, my lady."

„ Alright, then thank you, Thomas. Make sure to tell the lord to see me if he comes back before dinner."

„ I will madam."

Caroline rushed out, before realising it. She was incredibly angry, with no real motiv. Klaus went hunting, so what? Why was it so upsetting for her to hear this? Because Klaus left her alone at court for a couple of hours? No, there had to be something else...

_At dinner_

Caroline thought that this day, without Klaus guiding her throught Tudor England would be a complete disaster, but it turned out to be a good. She met a lot of new people, drank good wine, socialised, teased men, danced... she actually kind of liked it here. It was another life, so different from her s. It was a good change.

Just as she was thinking about it, a man entered the huge dancing room, and she immediately knew that it was Klaus. You couldn t miss him.

„ I see you had fun." She said, approching him, in a very relaxed, happy tone. His eyes brightened when he saw her, so beautiful in a a royal blue gown.

„ Debatable. But I see you found a way to amuse yourself while I was away."

„ I did, yes."

„ Are you having any fun, my lady?" a man s voice asked, and after a second Caroline realised it was the king. She knelt down, then responded:

„ I am, Majesty. Was your hunt succesful?"

„ We caught a few deers, nothing more. You see, I usually don t dance, but seeing you made me want to. Would you like to dance with me, Caroline?"

„ Uhm, yes... I would be honoured." She said, taking his hand. They were already dancing when the music started, and Caroline couldn t help but notice that even if he was about 40 and not really slim, he still knew the moves_. „ A good dancer"_ she thought.

Klaus wasn t having so much fun, in fact he almost broke the little glass in his hand. Seeing Caroline dance with another man made him very, very _jealous._

Let s just hope he doesn t kill somebody because of this... Jealousity makes you do crazy things...

* * *

**Author s notes: Guys, thank you so much for your patience!** **It was a hard week, but I managed to write this chapter. ****But, I am going to do my best to finish as soon as possible, because I want upload a crossover on the 19th of May, which won t make sense if I don t finish this.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated! Love you guys :***


	7. Taking things to a new level

„ We are leaving sweetheart, come on." Klaus said in an abstained voice, coming closer to the king and Caroline. It was a little impudent, since he was taking the king the girl he is dancing with. But he didn t care. If he doesn t want him around her, he won t let him. Even if he is the most powerful man in the state.

„ _Leaving?!_ Niklaus are you out of your mind? Have some fun." The king responded, sounding a bit lumpy, foolishly smiling. Caroline was near him, and she didn t seem annoyed like expected; she actually had a face of someone who wants to continue dancing.

„ I am tired, Majesty, I want to go back to my chambers. And she, as my wife, has to accompany me." He said, squeezing the remaining glass in his hand that he broke moments ago. This was no time for patience.

„ Then go, she will come after." Henry replied, not feeling the conversation. Niklaus was boring him, he was ruining him moment with the beautiful blonde.

„ I won t. I want her to come with me. End of story." Klaus couldn t pretend anymore, he was so irritated with this whole situation. He cannot touch her, he cannot have her. He can t let the king enjoy her. He just can t.

The king looked at him in disbelief. Did Niklaus just ordered him to let go of Caroline? Was he drunk? Crazy? No one would dare to talk back to him, yet this man just did it.

„ Wow wow wow hang on there guys! No need for fighting!" Caroline exclaimed, allarmingly disturbed when she saw the identical look Klaus and Henry were giving to each other. It was a „ I will kill you if you don t back off" look.

„ Niklaus you dare... to order me?" the king asked, still in disbelief, almost laughing.

„ I just want her to come with me. That is all." Klaus responded, intensively looking at the king. He knew how dangerous this was, but he let his jealousity get in the way.

„ Majesty, I believe he is drunk. Let me take care of him." Caroline said, looking at the king. His eyes were fixated on Klauses for a few more seconds, and then his face lightened, and he burst into laughter.

„ You are probably right, lady Caroline. Go take him for a dance now, will you?"

„ Gladly. Come on." She said offering her hand to him, with relief. Klaus would have probably killed someone if it wasn t for her.

They went to the other part of the dancefloor, and when they were in a suitable place, Caroline put a hand on his lap, and he started to dance with her.

„ What the hell is wrong with you? You made a scene there!" she said, lecturing him. Klaus was still pretty pissed, he was looking around to see where the king went. _„ I m so gonna rip his head."_

„ He was laughing at me, Caroline. At me. The 1000 year old Original hybrid. A pathetic human." He said, his voice still raging. The music they were dancing on was slow, but that didn t stop Klaus from turning around Caroline a little too quickly.

„ Well you forgot he is the king here! You could have just let him dance with me for a while, and everything would be fine." She responded, her eyes trying to catch his attention. He was still turning his all the time, but stopped when her words reached to him. He turned to face her, his face almost red from the anger Henry caused:

„ Nothing would be fine! He would be still dancing... with you." Klaus answered to Caroline, sounding a bit like a boy whose toy was taken away from him.

„ And why is that such a big issue? Why does it bother you so much that I am near him!?"

„ Because I can t stand looking at you with another man." He responded, finally admitting. Caroline s eyes grew wider. After all the crap she put him throught he still felt something for her. Maybe she felt the same way, but could t bring herself to admit it. They stared at each other for a moment, and Caroline wasn t sure if she saw his eyes tendering. The red on his face was leaving him, the anger was now replaced with something else... consolation? Desperation? Love? She couldn t tell. The female blonde blushed a little, which caused her to stop the stare.

They both stopped. She looked away, and he was staring at the ground. A thick moment of silence filled the air, leaving them both spechless.

What was he thinking? She will never love him anyway. Why would she? After everything he s done, who could love him? Even his siblings hate him. He was alone, all over again.

And Caroline, Caroline was... confused. Confused with his confession, confused with the sudded rush of feelings she buried when she stopped their eye contact. Klaus was a killer, a monster, a bad person, and she could go on like that, but he was not all dark. No one is truly evil, or completely good. Everyone has a bit of both, and so does he. He killed so many that he himself probably lost count, but she did develope some feelings for the Original. Maybe it was not love, but it was something close to it. Dangerously close.

„ We should go back to... the room." Klaus spoke, after the silence, his voice cold. She just nodded, following him through the dark halls of the palace...

It was dark, so very dark when Klaus was analysing the letter and Caroline was already in her bed. They haven t really talked since their dance, and Caroline was consumed by regret. She could have told him something, she could have told him there was hope for them. Because there really was, only it was not explored yet.

His eyes didn t leave the letter for a long time. Everytime he would read it, he came up with a new expression, just to have an excuse for not talking. He almost felt ashamed for letting his jealousity get in a way. But when there was really nothing left to read, Klaus was forced to turn to Caroline and announce:

„ I have read it multiple times, and I believe that you should just simply thank him for the gifts he sent you. Nothing more." Caroline raised her head from the pillow, happy that they finally talked. Althought, his cold disinterested voice was not promising.

„ Just that? Shouldn t be difficult." She answered, trying to make a smile appear on his face. He saw that she was trying to make him feel better, but for what? They just got colder after their last conversation, and Klaus was not feeling comfortable talking to her at the moment.

„ No, it shouldn t. I am going out for dinner, and I will sleep somewhere in town. Hope you have a good night." He responded, his face and voice still cold. He got up and went to the door, but her voice stopped him from leaving:

„ Wait." She said, hessitating a bit for what she was about to say. _„ I can t believe I am doing this.". _ She felt that it was her turn to say something, to do something, and maybe, just maybe give Klaus a chance.

„ What?" he asked, his voice suddenly changing into a more desperate tone. His deep blue eyes were staring at her, waiting for a response.

„ I was just thinking how cruel I am... I basically kicked you out" she started, taking a deep breath. The thing she was about to say required a lot of air: „ So maybe you could..."

„ Caroline, I don t understand, what are you talking about?"

„ Klaus, I am trying to say that you can sleep here."

„ Where? There s nowhere I can sleep, except on the bed, but you are there so..." he said, letting her to finish the sentence. Nothing of this made sense, what was she trying to say?

„ What I am trying to say is that you can come to sleep in the bed." She finished, looking at him with insecure, but warm eyes. _„ I can t believe I just did that." _She thought.

Klaus remained motionless, so long that Caroline almost thought he became a statue. He was in shock. Did Caroline actually allowed him to... sleep in the bed? Near her? Or were his ears deceiving him?

„ As friends, of course." She said, just to make sure Klaus didn t think that she wanted to sleep with him. He didn t think of that, althought he wouldn t have anything agains it in the future.

„ You really think of my as a friend?" he asked, implicating that he wanted to hear the truth. He looked more happy now, as he saw the little nod Caroline gave him.

„ I do. Even if you did some horrible things, I believe that there is a part you that cares. Maybe buried deep inside, but it is there. And I believe in you, Klaus. You are capable of being saved. " She responded, suddenly feeling strong for all the words she said, since they were all true. She did believe in him, she always has.

He, in a short period of time, went to to other part of the room where Caroline wouldn t see him, and got dressed for sleep. After that, he got closer to her, as she to the right side of the bed, since he now needed space for himself. She was nervous about this whole thing, but excited in a way as well. He got in, slowly covering himself with a sheet.

Before one of them blew the candle, Klaus turned to her side, meeting her gaze. It was still hard to believe that the woman he loved invited him to sleep near her. It felt like a dream, and Klaus was expecting to wake up from it, but couldn t since this was the real world.

„ Caroline?"

„ Yes Klaus?"

„ Thank you."

* * *

**So, nothing much happens here, only a little bit of Klaroline drama. The next chapter should be more entertaining, and adventurous... And** **I have to finish the story this week, so prepare youself for 2 or 3 chapters, I will probably update wednesday and... friday? Or saturday, not sure.**

**Also, one more thing; someone was wondering where is the witch they have been looking for and why can t they sneak out of the castle. Here s the answer: the witch will be mentioned in the next chapter, and they can t get out because then they would only infuriate Henry, and it would be a lot harder to find shelter etc. Hope you understand ;)**


	8. Organising was always her thing

_Woods. Woods. Woods._

It was all Caroline could think of when she felt the woody scent filling the air in the morning. It was a ravishing masculine scent, and the blonde vampire was inhaling it with pleasure. She s never smelled anything likeit.

It was early, but the scent awoke her, in a way. Her hand was also touching something very soft and tender, but refreshingly cold at the same time. What was it? The blonde opened her eyes slowly, only to discover that she was hugging Klaus with one hand.

It was his scent, then. „ _Of course!" _she thought, remembering all that happened yesterday. His jealousity, confession, sadness, and her allowing him to sleep near her. Now the Original was sleeping peacefully, which allowed her to remove the hand from his waist, without being noticed. She did it slowly, trying not to wake him at all costs. Caroline suceeded, and when he woke up and realised that he was alone, the baby vamp was already in another room.

„_ Was that a dream?" _ a thought crossed the hybrid s mind, and caused a confusion. He was not sure, but he could swear that he felt something relatively warm on his skin. Was he hallucinating?

But as he turned, he realised that it was not a dream. _„ Caroline". _Yes, it must have been Caroline who touched him, she must be the one that caused the sudden heat in his body. He smirked, knowing that she wanted to keep this for herself...

„ What is wrong with you?! The flowers go in the back! And you, the colors we are using can t be that dark! Who gave this to you?!" many courtiners just rolled their eyes at Caroline s way of organizing, some of them were secretly laughing. The queen told her that the king agreed on Caroline being the head of the organisation, and it made the vampire super ambitious. It was, afer all, what she did best.

„ Hellooo?! Seriously, you are putting that there?! Come on, do I really have to do everything by myself?" she asked, giving herself a facepalm, looking at a boy who was about to put some flowers on the table before being interrupted by Caroline voice. _„ They are so unorganised."_

„ Can I help with anything, love?"

She turned to meet Klaus s gaze, who was looking at her softly. She was not ready to deal with him now, after practically hugging him in bed.

„ No, not really." The blonde said, trying to look as busy as possible. _„ Not now, Klaus."_

„ Well, I might need your help, sweetheart." he said, approaching her with that smile that Caroline loved. Gosh, everything on him became better now; even his beard was good!

„ With what? I m busy."

„ I need to talk to you... in private."

„ ... Why?"

„ I might have found a way back."

Caroline stopped as she heard those words. Really? Klaus found a way?

„ Fine, let s go take a walk in the gardens." She said, before giving instructions on how the ball should be. Klaus loved that about her; just immagine her planning their wedding.

„ So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked curiously 5 minutes later in the gardens.

„ When I finished hunting with Henry yesterday, I went to town, to try to find a witch. I did find one, who said that she could be able to put a spell on a mirror, which would allow us o travel back in our time. But she asked a lot of money in return."

„ So did you accept it? The deal."

„ I did, at the end I had to give her my estate, which is 200 km north from London. I am not very happy about it, but getting back is more important."

„ Couldn t agree more. Do you know when can we travel back? Herny is getting really toilsome."

„ Soon, probably tomorrow. It means we have to survive only one day." He said, his face suddenly turning a bit... sad? Caroline couldn t tell. But Klaus was sad, in a way; he has been with Caroline for a few days, and he didn t want it to end. They would go back their casual flirting, his annoying siblings, her overly prottective doppleganger friend, she would return to her life, he to his. He would never have a chance like this one, not anymore.

„ And how are we going to do it exacly? Get out of the palace and all?"

„ I will announce our for the country side, my estate. After that he won t hear a thing from us; we will return home, and he... well, we will remain a mystery. They will probably suspect that we were robbed and killed during our little trip."

„ Sounds like a good plan to me..." she said, her tone not implying much joy. Except for the crazy king, she actually liked it here. Even Klaus; they grown more close since this little trip. But something was wrong. They were both kind of reserved with each other, less open.. maybe it was the cuddling?

„ Anyways, gotta run. I have a ball to organise, remember?" Caroline said, and Klaus smiled in approval:

„ Of course yes. See you there." And with that, Caroline rushed back, and he remained there, for a little while, in his thoughts...

_The ball_

_„ She really knows how to organise." _ Klaus thought, entering the big ball room. Everything was perfect; from the colors, candles, to food and music. He searched the room, looking for her, and his eyes stopped when he set eyes on the ravishing blonde. She was gorgeous; with her hair down, a french hood, and a wonderful green gown, everyone looked in her direction.

She met his gaze, and felt like she was melting right away. This is the second time Klaus did that to her; was she ashamed? Ashamed of the feelings she proved for him?

„ You look stunning, Caroline." He said, approaching her, his mouth partially open.

„ Thank you. You are not bad either." She replied, lying. He looked perfect.

„ Would you do me the honour, and dance with me?" he asked, hoping for a positive answer, and he got one. She genuinly smiled, putting her hand in his. They started to dance, his moves were hypnotic, his hands on her body made her jump; he was a tease for her as much as she was to him. Her golden hair was seducing him slowly, he felt the need to run his fingers throught it. They couldn t stop, and hypnotised with each other, they continued dancing for the most part of the night...

_Later, almost sunrise_

„ Boy, boy!" the king called for a servant, who immediately obbeyed, coming near the king who was sitting in his chair while the others were dancing.

„ Yes, your Majesty?"

„ Do you see that girl over there? The blonde one." He asked the boy, pointing in Caroline s direction. The boy nodded, and Henry continued:

„ I am going to bed now, and I want her to be there when I come."

„ Yes, Majesty." The servant replied, instantly walking over to Caroline, breaking through the massive crowd. The girl the king wanted seemed happy, laughing with another man.

„ Lady?" he asked politely, and she turned, still wearing a giant smile on her face.

„ The king asked for you company."

„ Ok, fine, I will be there in a second."

„ No madam, I am afraid you don t understand. He wants you later... privately."

„ Alright, we will talk privately later..."

„ Lady, I mean that the king wants your company... in his bed chamber."

„ What?" The smile dissapeared from her face, leaving her in shock. _„ What?"_

„ I said, he wants you in his bed, after the ball." The boy replied, looking a bit annoyed by Caroline s misunderstanding. He turned away, leaving the vampire in disbelief. Klaus, who was not far away from her, still seemed to enjoy the ball. He probably didn t hear the conversation, but he noticed the change in her face expression. The hybrid came closer, gently putting his hand on her shoulder:

„ What s wrong, sweetheart?"

„ He wants to sleep with me, Klaus. It s over."

„ What?" he asked, his tone turned more bitter.

„ It s done. He wants me after the ball."

„ No."

„ Yes."

„ No, I won t let him." He said, staring at her deeply, seeing her eyes fill with water.

„ No? And what are you going to do? There s nothing you can do, that wouldn t change history or reveal your true form! Nothing!" She yelled all of a sudden, not caring who would listen to her. There was a glass of wine near her, and she felt the need to get drunk... really drunk.

She took it, drinking it all in one sip. The wine in her mouth felt satisfactory, but something burned inside her throat, and she started to cough really hard. She couldn t stop, she needed to get the toxic drink out of her.

„ Caroline, what s wrong?" Klaus asked, worried. He didn t understand at first, but after he caught the king looking at Caroline obsessively suspecting, it all suddenly became clear: _verveine._

„ Caroline, let s get you out of here..."

„ Why? What is happening to me?"

„ It s verveine, come on, before the king comes." But it was too late, since Henry was now closer than ever, examining Caroline. She stopped coughing, but the king was looking at her suspiciously.

„ Everything alright, lady?"

„ Yes, it s nothing, too much wine."

„ Come on sweetheart we are going..." Klaus said, but the king stopped him;  
„ No lord, she is coming with me."

„ No I am not." Caroline interfered. She was sick of this fake politeness.

„ Excuse me? It s an order, madam."

„ Well, I am ready to disobey."

„ Do you know what happens to people who don t obbey me? They end up dead."

„ Yes, even if they are innocent, right?" Klaus asked bitterly, seeming, for a split second, nostalgic.

„ How dare you!? Arrest him, now!" the king yelled, losing his nerves.

„ I wouldn t do that, mate." Klaus said in a dangerous voice, that even the guards stopped. Actually, everything stopped; the dancers, music, the talk, everyone stared curiously at the scene the Hybrid and the vampire were making.

„ Why not Niklaus?" the king asked, in a reserved voice.

The air thickened, everything was so intense. Klaus whispered, only for Caroline s ears:

„ Run."

* * *

**Author s notes: I personally don t really like this chapter, I was writing it in a hurry, so it s not so good as some others. But still, I hope you enjoy, please review! Btw, I will probably update saturday ;)**


	9. Running was never so fun

„ Run." He said, his voice so deep and low that only she could hear. They crossed the line, it was over. There was nothing they could do now, except than run. Together.

„ No!" she said, more determined than ever.

„ Caroline, no arguments, run!"

„ I am not leaving you here with this freak!"

„ What did you call me, lady?" the king asked, now on the edge of his nerves, draining every last bit of patience he had left in him. The two of them were surrounded with guards, and one single sign from the king could mean disaster.

„ Don t force me to destroy your guards Henry."

„ How could you possibly do that, Niklaus?"

„ By ripping hearts." He said, before striking on one of the guards that was closest to him, ripping his organ out, as the people watched in terror, seeing not only the heart but also the new face Klaus showed, revealing a demonic creature.

„ Oh dear lord, he is a creature of the night! Kill him!" the king screamed in with terror and anger. How is that he didn t see this before?

The royal guards attacked Klaus, and tried to take Caroline, but all in vain. She readily defended, kicking one guard with a punch, another with karate like skills. Klaus was also very busy, trying to clear the space up so they would have enough space to run away to the other side of the castle. As he saw Caroline s awesome moves, he raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and when the blonde vampire noticed it, she just looked at him, quickly saying:

„ Hey! I watched the Karate Kid!"

Klaus responded with something that seemed like a nod, which was fast since he was beating up maybe 7 soldiers at the same time. As he cleared the space a bit, he looked at Caroline, who, when realised that Klaus was giving her a look, turned, only to smile in approval; she knew his intentions, they could understand each other with looks. She vampire speeded, going to the other side of the castle, and the Hybrid was soon near her, and the only thing joining them was the sounds of guards running towards them, people screaming in panic, and Henry s furious voice.

„ How are we going to get out?" she asked, realising that they didn t have a plan. But Klaus was thinking fast, and didn t hesitate for a moment when he saw a window. Pointing at it, he responded:

„ There. Follow me." They closed the room they were in, so Henry s guards would take time to get them. Klaus opened the window, not really caring to be gentle with it. He took Caroline by her hand, and for a moment their eyes met, both full of adrenaline. It was already morning, they had to be quick.

„ Jump Caroline, I am right behind you."

Caroline listened to his words, and a few seconds later she was already in the gardens of the palace. He heard the sounds of the guards approaching, so he followed Caroline s moves, and jumped as well. The guards broke in the room, but it was too late; the two were already heading to town...

„ Klaus, where are we going?" Caroline asked, worried about this whole situation; they were fugitives on the run, in another country, in another _fricking_ era. If that was enough disturbing, she left her favorite jacket in the castle, along with her amazing boots. It was not easy on her.

„ To visit my favorite witch, who is preparing the spell." Klaus answered, also worried, for Caroline. He didn t fear for himself, nothing could kill him except the white oak stake. But Caroline, Caroline was a regular vampire. One single stake in the heart, and she would be dead. He knew that Henry was obsessed with vampires, and that he would do everything in his power to extinct them. The two of them were no exception.

„ Where is she?"

„ A little outside of London, actually." He said, already in town. It was dirty, nothing that Caroline would expect from London.

„ Ughh, I thought this city was prettier." She said, while people were staring at them, enviously. They were still wearing court clothes, and it was not helping their situation; it was too visible.

„ Trust me, in the future, it is. I will take you myself there if you want proof."

„ That would be nice... maybe. But now we have bigger issues." She said, her tone suddenly changing into an alarmed one. Two guards were on the other side of the street, not so close, but still, not so far away. It seemed like they didn t notice the two blondes, which was amazing, but it wouldn t last for long. Unless Caroline and Klaus would hide.

„ Shhh." She said, putting one hand on his mouth, vampire speeding in one of the houses.

„ What?"

„ Guards." Caroline replied, and Klaus looked somehow proud at the blonde vampire. This girl was getting better and better with time.

„ Do you need something, sir?" a chubby older woman asked, wearing a hideous smile. How did she get here? At second look, Klaus and Caroline realised than the woman was not alone; they entered a house full of women in dresses that looked more like rags than gowns, all idiotically smiling like the woman. There were also some men, that were clearly drunk, and Caroline thought that she heared moans from another room of the house.

Great. Of all of the houses in town she had to pick this one. A whorehouse. Amazing.

„ What do you mean?"

„ There s plenty of girls here you could use to satisfy your needs, sir. And what s with that pretty lady?" The ugly woman asked, looking now at Caroline. Klaus was holding her hand, protectively.

„ Did you bring her here so she could work?"

„ No." Klaus s voice darkened. He didn t have the nerve to deal with this right now, so he compelled her:

„ Stop asking questions and find us horses."

The woman nodded, dissapering to the other room. Caroline didn t feel comfortable here, but at least Klaus was by her side, protecting her.

She reapeared fast, walking over to them like a compelled robot:

„ Two horses are ready for you, come with me."

They followed her to the stables, where Caroline could clearly see two beautiful horses; a black and a white one. Klaus obviously took the black one, and she couldn t wait to ride the white one.

„ Thank you, you may go now." Klaus finished compelling, causing the woman to go back to the house. When Klaus saw the somehow happy look on Caroline s face, he smiled a little.

„ I remember you once said you love horses."

„ You remember correctly."

He asked her that on their first „ date" , back when his mother organised a ball in their mansion. It seemed so long ago, especially when he thought about his and Caroline s relationship from then to now.

„ We should go now..." he said, but Caroline was already on her horse, ready to ride. Even in this dark moment, she still found a way to smile. Then they started to ride, by side...

„ We are almost there." Klaus informed Caroline after one or two hours of riding. The ambience was so beautiful, nature was surrounding them. Soon enought there was a cottage in front of them. The witch was supposed to be there.

„ Hello there, mr. Mikaelson." The witch said, approaching them.

„ Is the spell ready?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

„ No, not yet. I need more time."

„ Time is running out. How much do you need?"

„ Another hour, perhaps."

„ Amazing. What should we do if they come here?" Caroline asked, not feeling very happy. With their luck, Henry is probably already near.

„ I need concentration to perform the spell, and I won t really have that if they break in the house now will I? I can sense you are both supernatural, so I suggest you keep them out of the house as long as needed."

„ How are we supposed to hold up an army?!" Caroline snapped, not believing what the witch just said; „ I mean, there s only _two _of us! And can t you just do a little bit of hokus pokus and cast a spell so no one can enter?!"

„ Calm down, lady. I can t put a spell, since the one I am doing requires a lot of strenght and magic."

„ Fine. Let s just hope that they don t come here."

Hope, my dear Caroline, is a bitch.

* * *

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes here, I was writing it in a hurry... again.**

**I thought that this would be the last chapter but at the end I decided to split it in two parts... The second one should be up tommorow! Loving your support! :)))**


	10. Bless you, mirror

**Hello everyone, again!**

**I cannot begin to tell you how much I am sorry I couldn t update earlier. I know it s been a month, and probably a lot of you thought I abandoned the story... but surprise, I didn t! :)**

* * *

A loud sound echoed, just as Caroline thought that maybe no one will come after them. Maybe Henry lost track of them. Maybe. Maybe not.

„ There! Majesty, there s a cottage! Maybe they are there!" a young soldier said, trying to help the infuriated king who was now determined to kill them.

„ Perfect." Caroline exclaimed sarcastically, almost laughing. Maybe a second ago she thought that he maybe won t find them.

„ What should we do?" Klaus asked the witch, looking at her.

„ Defend the cottage." She answered simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Sure, two agains an army of soldiers full of verveine. Piece of cake, really.

„ Seriously? How the hell are we going to do that?" Caroline asked, clearly irritated by this whole nonsense.

„ You watched the Karate Kid now didn t you?" Klaus looked at her, encouraging her with a little humour. It worked; Caroline returned him a brave smile, that was saying: „ _We can do this."_

„ Open the door for the king of England!" a soldier shouted from the outside. So they were already here. It was showtime!

Klaus and Caroline s eyes met, and both nodded in approval to each other, they were already an amazing team. The young vampire dissapeared; it didn t take her long until she reappeared outside, behind one of the soldiers that didn t even notice her.

The Hybrid followed her, taking one soldier by one, suffocating them. Caroline didn t really want to do that so she just made them unconscious .

Henry was now visible to both, and they couldn t help but notice the pure hate and rage radiating from him. His face was dark, his eyes looking for them, like a predator. Only, they were the predatory species. They couldn t let him win.

„ I see you are really determined, Tudor." Klaus said, with a hint of humour in his voice, when he vampire speeded, and came face to face with Henry.

„ You." The king replied, in a voice that was almost not human like, filled with rage, determination to kill him. Klaus s little smile fadded away for a second, remembering that voice; it was twice that he heard the king speaking with this voice, and both times he got what he wanted. Bloodshed.

„ Me, what about me?" Klaus said, grinning.

„ I should have known. If I did, you would have been tortured in ways you can t immagine."  
„ But you didn t, and here we are, the great Tudor king and the hybrid."

„ The what?"

„ The hybrid, mate. The best thing about this is that I know much more of you than you know of me. How old am I? What am I?" Klaus asked retorically, knowing it would infuriate the monarch. Henry now turned his head a bit, realising that some of his soldiers were just falling to the ground, and the others were visibly disturbed by the inability to see the one who has disabled the others. Five of them surrounded Klaus, but he didn t seem to mind. Instead, the Original continued to talk:

„ I know everything, from your parents, childhood, memories, fears... I was inside your head in the beggining of your reign, before you brought verveine to court. I saw your world from the inside. But your fears, they fascinated me. You have them way more than a king should."

„ Quiet! Get him!" the king exclaimed, losing his patience completely. Klaus ripped the heart of one soldier right away, but the other caught him by surprise; the hybrid got hit by a sword in his ribs. Klaus let out a silent moan, since the blade was dipped in verveine. „ Perfect." He thought, and then turned around to face the bloody soldier, snapping his neck instantly.

Meanwhile, Caroline was also busy, but even more than her companion. Klaus was immune to the normal stakes, and was far more powerful than she was. She had to be careful; one stake in the heart and she is gone.

That is why her technique was appear, disable and dissapear. It took her a lot of strenght to speed run all the time, so the vampire was getting weaker. She needed blood in order to regain her strenght, but every single human here was filled with verveine, so their blood would do her more harm than good. She had no choice, then; Caroline had to keep fighting, otherwise they would both die.

In the great chaos, Henry caught Caroline s figure, who decided to fight three soldiers at the same time. He took the opportunity and launched an attack, one that Caroline didn t expect. Seconds later, his sword was already inside her, causing her to scream. She fell on the ground, but got up with whatever strenght she had in herself. She didn t get this far just to get killed by him.

„ Get away! I will hurt you." She said, with a hint of desperate voice, which Henry sensed.

„ Wrong, creature. I will hurt _you_." He said, before launched another attack with his sword. But Caroline anticipated it and dodged it, appearing behind the Tudor king, embracing him in a dangerous way around his neck, having the ability to snap it right away.

„ Who will get hurt again?" she replied, smiling just for a little bit. Henry was squirming inpatiently, and believe me, it was not easy for a skinny girl to hold tight a man who was triple her size or even more.

„ I will let you go if you give up on all this. We didn t do anything wrong..." she started, but Henry interrupted her rudely:

„ Yes you did! You have poisoned my kingdom with your existence. And I won t stop until I kill all of you." At this point, he already kicked her leg from behind, making her loosen the „hug". Not a second later, and his dagger was already in her stomach. Her mouth opened to scream, but the pain was so great that she didn t have the power to scream anymore. She fell to the ground, this time not getting up. It was over; all of her life, all of that training with Stefan, planning school dances, all of that seemed so irrelevant to Caroline at that point. There was no doubt; now that she is on the ground in pain, there is nothing that is stopping Henry in his task of killing her.

„ Any last words?" he asked, with a sarcastic tone.

„ Go to hell." And then, Henry raised the dagger, Caroline closed her, because this is the end, she thought.

But someone hit him, harder than ever, and the king fell to the ground himself, a couple of meters away from Caroline. It was of course,Klaus, who after hearing a girl s hard breathing, knew who was in danger.

„ Caroline! Caroline! Are you alright?" he asked when he kneeled near her, looking very, very worried.

„ I am... it s just that, my strenght is abandoning me. I m not sure how long can I fight."

„ No need to worry, love. I will keep you save, always." He replied, their eyes almost melting in each other, her s filled with gratitude, his with relief.

„ It s ready." The witch said, knowing that the two could hear her. They exchanged looks, and he helped her to get up. They started to run to the cottage, but Caroline pulled Klaus s arm, forcing him to turn around:

„ What about him?" Caroline asked, reffering to the king, now surrounded by soldiers who were trying to get him up.

„ We can t let him die, you said. In that way we would change the course of history, and damage it, change everything. He can t die, Klaus."

„ You are right. Wait here." He said, and went back. Some soldiers tried to stop him, but most of them got away when he came near the Tudor.

„ Even thought I hate you, the lovely blonde you almost killed is right; I can t let you die." He said, before sinking his teeth into his own flesh, then forcing Henry to drink it.

„ There, that should heal you." After few seconds, Klaus stepped away, running towards Caroline, who was in front of the door of the cottage. They got in quickly, before more stupid soldiers could get in in the attempt of killing them. The witch was already waiting for them there, pointing in the direction of the mirror.

„ And what about Henry and his army? After witnessing us being vampires, he will keep talking about it. It s affecting history." Caroline said, worried. But the witch responded, calmly:

„ I will cast a spell on losing memory. They won t remember a thing." She gave them a quick smile, since they were in a big hurry. When they finally got into the mirror room, Klaus rushed to it, breathing in before pulling the sheet down;

„ Let s do this." Caroline said, and Klaus nodded, not a second later, the mirror was already uncovered. They waited for a moment maybe, and then, the familiar feeling unconsciousness came to life; they both fell to the ground, and the mirror sucked them in, just like before.

* * *

„What the bloody hell are these two doing here?" Rebekah asked her brother Kol, as they both stared the two figures, Klaus and that girl Caroline, as they were laying on the floor near the mirror, unconscious.

„ Maybe Nik had a wild night with her, so they ended it on the floor." Kol replied, chuckling a bit.

„ But that wouldn t explain the clothes." Rebekah retorted, actually interested in the whole thing. They were still dressed in Tudor era clothes, so Rebekah was quite puzzled; did they have a 16th century themed party?

„ Ohhh, my head." Caroline spoke for the first time she got back in her time period. It was a silent tone, but Klaus s younger siblings were able to hear every word.

„ Caroline? What happened? You look terrible." Rebekah asked, actually meaning it, especially the part „ You look terrible." . Caroline was paler than ever, with all the energy she has spent, it s no wonder.

„ Whoa, what? Rebekah? Is that you?" she asked, and then continued: „ Kol? Does that mean... What year are we?"

„ Darling, looks like you drank more than you should have. I always warn people about not getting drunk with Nik." Kol responded to her, having that same irritating boy smile.

„ I am not drunk, you idiot. I just..." she wanted to continue, but Klaus suddenly awoke as well.

„ Oh, about time brother. Maybe you could explain us this interesting situation, since the girl you fancy has a serious hangover."

„ Sister? Brother? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Klaus asked angrily.

„ Calm down, Nik. We just found you here, laying on the ground with Caroline, dressed in frumpy clothes." Rebekah said, still waiting an explanation.

„ Yes, what did you do Nik? Threw a party with old clothes? Did you feel nostalgic so you had to play dress up?" Kol asked, obviously amused by this.

„ Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed, looking at the younger male sibling with an „ I don t believe this" look.

„ God Kol! Your imagination never ceases to amaze me." Klaus replied, sarcastically.

„ Where have you two been, then? You haven t answered my question!" Rebekah said, now a bit irritated.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other, and then turned to face the two Originals. In one voice, they simply replied:

„ It s a very long story."

* * *

**And a few words to all of you; thank you for reading my story, it really means alot. I hope you continue following me as an author, I have a long fanfic coming, and it will include Klaroline, in the later chapters. Thank you for all of your positive comments and the negative ones as well. I know that some things are not historically accurate like someone commented, but I realised that too late. Thank you for telling me thought. :D**

**So yeah, thank you for following this story, hope you liked the ending, love you all :***


End file.
